


Poetry and Kisses

by GreenBryn



Series: Damaged Souls Series [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Love Spell, M/M, What if fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-14
Updated: 2004-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBryn
Summary: When Xander cast the love spell, what if Dru took him as a present for Spike?





	

(This fic was first posted [here](http://spikess.livejournal.com/11394.html).)

Damaged Souls Series #1:  
Poetry and Kisses  
by Dea Brynhild Ensomhet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, duh.

Xander had always sucked at poetry. He chalked it down to his elementary class ridiculing him for a "Roses are Red" poem. Even Willow had corrected his spelling. So he had vowed that whatever lame poems accidentally spilled out of his fingers would never be seen by anyone, but like the perpetual fuck-up of his life, even poetry betrayed him.

"It wouldn't by any chance say 'Spare Me', would it?" Xander didn't think he could move. He was just glad that he wasn't pissing himself in fright, although if help didn't arrive soon, he might never have to piss again for eternity. Despite his terror, Drusilla's dark eyes and haunting voice held him captive more securely than rope and chain ever could. He closed his eyes as she moved behind him, her cold fingertips tilting his head for better access.

"What do you think about immortality?" she murmured into his ear. He was about to respond with another futile plea for mercy when a sharp pain erupted in the back of his skull and he crumpled into Drusilla's arms.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Spike was bored. He was starting to get feeling back in his legs, but he wasn't fully recovered yet. Angelus was planning a really gruesome death for a random member of the Slayer's little circle of friends, and Drusilla was accompanying him on the hunt. Spike knew from experience that it would be hours before either returned. Spike briefly considered trying to stand again, but the last time he'd tried, he'd ended up face-down on the floor for hours, barely managing to crawl back into his wheelchair before his Sires returned. Nearly ruined his big plans.

Listening carefully, he heard nearly silent footsteps enter and come toward him. The slight buzz of Sire in his veins identified her as she stepped into the room. "Dru?" Spike asked, confused, not moving from where he sat with his back to the door. Where was Angelus, and why did she return so soon? She set what sounded like a large heavy bundle on the ground and there was the rustle and clink of chains before she hugged him from behind and whispered. "Happy Valentine's Day, my Spike. Brought you a prezzie. Hope you like."

"Valentine's Day was yesterday, pet. Angel gave you a heart." He gently reminded her, curious to see what she had brought him. He was surprised she gave a thought to him, now that her precious Daddy was back in the picture.

She nipped his ear. "Bad puppy, your prezzie wasn't ready yesterday. But you've been lonely, so I shall forgive you. Brought you a kitten to play with." It didn't sound like she'd been chaining up a kitten... a mountain lion maybe... Had Dru broken into the zoo and stole a lion? He rolled his chair around to see what it was she'd brought him.

Dark chocolate eyes clouded with pain and confusion slowly opened, and Spike felt a deep longing take root in his long-dead heart. She'd managed to capture the Slayer's White Knight. "How did you..."

He could feel her smile against his neck. "He was wandering alone, all hurting, the burning baby fish called to me...like you."

Spike turned his head sharply to look at her. "Like me?" he demanded an explanation.

She was still smiling. "He poured out his heart, glowing and glistening on a silver chain, and his love crushed it...like you. Such beautiful, effulgent poetry in his face, can't you see it? The only gift fit for my dashing poet."

Spike let his gaze drift over the boy, interest peaked. He wasn't bad looking, wide dark eyes and dark hair like his princess, with a vulnerable aura Angelus said she had before he turned her. He could easily love this creature, claim him, turn him, train him. And get back at the Slayer for knocking an organ on his head.

Drusilla growled playfully, inhaling the boy's fear. "Do you want it?"

"Oh, yes." Dozens of idea ran through his head as he formulated new plans, including his beautiful new boy. Xander whimpered and Spike grinned. "God, yes."


End file.
